


Pokemon Prompts

by RedsAdmin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Universe, Alpha Red, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Coffee Shops, M/M, Omegaverse, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, a/b/o dynamics, omega Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: I have an emoji ask request for alternate shipping universes on my Tumblr. If you're interested check it out, the link is in my profile.





	1. Namelessshipping / Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: Mild violence?
> 
> AU: Zombies

Red crouched down behind a counter, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow so it didn’t roll into his eyes when he needed his vision the most. He could hear the slight scuffle of feet against dirty tile flooring, tuning in to how many footsteps there were. He would estimate about five zombies in the small convenience store with him, he hadn’t seen them until he was already inside the store. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to calm himself down, focusing on the task at hand and those who were depending on him. He had to get food before he completely ran out, it was better to go scavenging when he wasn’t distracted by his own hunger. Once he felt like his heart had slowed down a good enough amount, Red cautiously peered over the counter.

It would likely be the best idea to just leave the store entirely, there were too many zombies in such an enclosed space for him to deal with. All he had was a baseball bat, which was better than nothing but not as reliable as a gun would be. He glanced over towards the door, there were two zombies blocking his way to it. He could take out probably one, but from how narrow everything was in this crowded store, it would be too dangerous and risky to take on two before the others joined in and effectively trapping him. He couldn’t rush, the zombies were unaware of his presence so he had some time, but he couldn’t stay in here forever. Crouching back down behind the counter, he assessed the things around him as if they would offer him some sort of idea.

There was nothing that offered some miracle, but he could improvise and take a chance.Grabbing a carton of cigarettes, he gathered up his willpower. This was dangerous and he would have to act fast, so it was best to formulate some sort of rough plan in his head before he snapped into action. Of course, in this world, he would have to be flexible in his plans as life would always find a way to poke holes through any well laid plan. Within an instant, Red hurled the carton of cigarettes over the counter as far and hard as he could in the opposite direction of him. Once he heard it hit the shelves, sending a few things clattering onto the ground to make enough noise, Red snapped into action. The zombies were distracted by the noise, the two blocking his path had turned towards it on instinct.

Red slammed his shoulder into one, shoving it into the other and sending them to the floor, but he didn’t waste time to finish the job as he burst out the door in a rush. He was panting heavily from the adrenaline. His head a little woozy, but that was normal for him, he just had to make it someplace safe so he could take a moment to wind down from it. In town wasn’t a safe place to ever linger in, he had to make a decision quickly. To stay and look for food or go home and try again tomorrow. He pressed himself down a side alley for a moment, keeping himself as alert as he could while the sound of his heart pounded loud enough he could hear it thrumming in his ears. He leaned against a dumpster to brace himself, he couldn’t handle excitement and fear very well. Having high anxiety with no medication in the post-apocalyptic world was hard on him, but he was stubborn when it came to the care of the things he loved.

Back home not too far from here, he lived in a small home, isolated from the world with his pet light orange cat named Pika. However, that wasn’t the only animal he was in charge of taking care of, a fluffy brown cat named Eevee who belonged to his boyfriend. A man who hadn’t been home in an entire week, who had stubbornly go out in search of some sort of medication for Red to help keep him from having panic attacks. Green was always the one to go out for supply runs by himself, refusing to let Red put himself in danger. It was rough and getting rougher, not knowing if Green would return. Red rested his forehead against his folded arms that settled on the rim of the metal dumpster, it was a bad time to be swarmed with these thoughts. Swallowing thickly, he tried to piece himself back together again before he fell deeper into this hole in the middle of a dangerous area.

With an exhale he straightened himself up, gathering himself as he prepared to continue his search for food. His confidence was short lived, though, when the plastic lid of the dumpster shot up, sending Red stumbling back in surprise. His hand flew up to his chest as if fearing his heart would leap out of it as it was pounding painfully fast. In his panicked attempts to escape the sight of the zombie lashing wildly out at him, Red stumbled over his own feet and fell back against the dirty concrete. Pain flared out over his body, his chest and left shoulder already had a crippling spike of pain but now it was accompanied by the ache from the back of his head where it had bounced off the concrete. In a dazed state, he knew he had to escape, to flee from the danger as he scrambled and pushed against the sidewalk.

He was frantic, unable to think when he felt his windpipe swell and constricting his airflow. It was like his entire body conspired against him as his blurry vision took in the sight of the zombie crawling out of the bin and falling onto the ground. Red had made it out into the center of the street and still he hadn’t managed to figure out how to get his legs under him, his legs were heavy and felt detached from his control. They could only work wildly without coordination to push him across the ground. He had to get himself under control but it seemed impossible when the edges of his vision narrowed, the inky blackness closing in and making him feel restrained. He felt something grab his leg and he opened his mouth to cry out in protest, but as always, he remained silent. Which was likely a good thing, considering any noise loud enough would attract more zombies.

Not that it mattered, all it took was one bite and he was done for and with the Zombie grabbing his leg, he only had seconds before that happened. There was a thump of a sound and Red yanked his leg, surprised at the sudden give even when he felt the hand still clamped about his ankle. Confused, he pushed back more, wanting more distance between him and the zombie. Beyond the beating of his heart, he could hear something else, something that happened again and again before stopping. There was nothing else for a moment until hands grabbed at Red’s arms and in his state of panic, Red tried to jerk himself away to freedom. However, those hands refused to release him and instead dragged him close, pulling him into a familiar warmth.

Green.

Red instantly latched onto the other male, seeking the comfort Green had to offer. Ever since childhood, Green had been there for Red. Without his medication, Green was one of the things that could calm him down along with their cats. He was alive and safe, the relief of it all came crashing down on him and quietly, he allowed himself to cry against Green’s shoulder. A hand gently rubbed at his back, even though Green was comforting him, soothing away the panic, he was still on alert. Red could feel how tense his was, he couldn’t blame him. If Green had been only a minute later, Red would’ve been gone. Green lowered his head, his tone low as he still wanted to be silent.

“Don’t ever do that again. Without you, I’d be the loser.”


	2. Namelessshipping / Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Coffee Shop

Red heard the familiar voice of one of the shop’s regular’s, it was hard to miss it really. Such a loud, confident tone that drew attention and it reminded Red of his co-worker, Gold. Maybe a slightly more mature version as his friend tended to be a bit over-zealous with his energy sometimes, burning Red out. Red considered himself a nice guy, friendly and caring, but he could only handle so much of Gold before he needed a break. Red felt a little bad because Gold was a good kid, lovable to the extreme, but Red just wasn’t a touch-y feel-y type of guy. As usually, he could here Gold take the regular’s order and start to talk with him, Red could never help but to listen in on their conversation as he prepared the coffee.

The other man’s name was Green, another student who was going to the same college Red was going to. It wasn’t surprising seeing how the shop was nearby and a lot of students frequented here, but for some reason Green was the one that caught Red’s attention. Red never considered himself to be drawn to appearances, but after every visit, Red caught more detail of the other. The wild way he styled his light brown hair and still made it look fashionable, or the way his eyes almost seemed to shift in color whenever the sunlight through the windows hit them just right. It was odd to finally feel attracted to someone when Red rarely ever noticed these kinds of things about the people around him. And despite it all, neither had said a word to each other.

While Red thought he kept his interest muted, hiding his thoughts and feelings so expertly that most people just assumed he lacked them. Gold on the other hand was wise to Red’s game, Gold had known Red for years since they’d been neighbors while growing up even though Red was five years older than him. It wasn’t too long that Gold caught on and began to tease Red about this new development, Red remained silent as ever, letting the younger male have his fun. It wasn’t until Gold decided to play matchmaker that really made Red want to hit him upside the head. The kid had his own matchmaking problems with his own crush and he needed to focus on his own relationship before thinking about hooking Red up with someone.

Red finished off the coffee with putting his own little art design in the foam, taking a little extra care into it since it was for Green. Red tended to draw simple, cartoonish faces of animals as his signature and overhearing that Green liked foxes from one of his conversations with Gold, he topped it off with the face of a cute fox. It was his best work yet he felt, usually he let Gold hand the coffee to the customers but Red felt confident enough that today would be the day. The day he would finally actually look at Green directly instead of the corner of his eyes. Baby steps, he’d get to introductions on a later date. Gold looked surprised for a moment before it turned into a eager one, Red wanted to shove Gold to get him to quit staring at them.

He held out the coffee carefully, not wanting to ruin his art. His heart was racing in his chest, this was the moment, his moment as he watched Green reach out to take it. The moment Green’s fingertips brushed against Red’s, he panicked a little and withdrew his hand a little too quickly. Before Green had a proper hold of the cup. Everything seemed to move in slow motion before Red’s horrified eyes as he was helpless to stop it, his heart dropped with the coffee cup as it landed off balance on the counter. Coffee splashed out over Green’s jacket and Red’s apron, making the both of them jump back in surprise. The first step he took in trying to interact with his crush crashed and burned, Red knew he was terrible at being social, especially with strangers.

All that confidence he’d built up slipped away as he wanted to retreat back to the break room so he could collect himself once more. He had planned so carefully for weeks and he’d fumbled, while such a thing wouldn’t be a big deal for anyone else, it was for him. His hands were shaking as he began to pull paper napkins from a dispenser so he could clean up the mess. He was about to clean up the mess when a hand grabbed at his wrist, preventing him from doing so. Caught off guard, he looked up to see Green looking at him with concern making the corners of his lips turn down into a slight frown.

“Don’t, that coffee is still pretty hot and those napkins are a bit thin, you’d just end up burning yourself.” Red stood there, usually customers would complain about getting coffee spilled on them. It wasn’t exactly his or Gold’s first time spilling coffee, during this business it was bound to happen eventually. It just never happened like this for Red, he looked down to see the dark stain on Green’s tan jacket. “I guess I’m lucky I decided to wear a jacket today, huh?” His tone was teasing, trying to lightening the mood a bit, as if sensing Red’s stress. Red felt Green’s thumb brush against his inner wrist, making the odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach happen. He pulled his and away and rubbed at his wrist.

“Look, if you want to make it up to me for staining my nice jacket and spilling my coffee, you can say yes to going out to dinner with me some time.”

Red looked up quickly as if he didn’t believe what Green had just implied, how could a guy just ask someone on a date after that blunder? Red frowned a little in confusion, not understanding Green’s line of thinking. However, Green took initiative in Red’s moment of silence. He picked up the now empty cup with his name on it, grabbing the black sharpie by the register so he could scribble something on the cup. When Green handed it to Red, Red accepted it and turned the cup so he could see that series of numbers written under Green’s name. A phone number.

“Text me sometime, okay? I have to go change jackets and get to class, so coffee will have to wait another day.” Green was already walking away in a bit of a hurry, not having time to wait around for another coffee to be made. Green turned his head to look over his shoulder when he reached the door, giving Red one last look with pink in his own cheeks. “Smell ya’ later, Red!”


	3. Namelessshipping / Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Normal.

The rain hitting the roof was a soothing sound, the dull roar as the clouds released a torrent of rain. It had been a very long time since Red had heard the sound, any moisture up on Mount Silver quickly froze over and the snow was far too soft to make this much noise. Red stared up at the ceiling, letting himself take in the moment. He’d been bumming on Green’s couch since he’d finally came down from the mountain a few days ago, the couch was softer than his old worn out sleeping bag. After ten years of sleeping on the hard ground of the cave he lived in, feeling something soft to lay on was something he would have to get reacquainted with. He would eventually, because he had no intentions on leaving again especially after the display Green had put on when he returned.

Red had thought Green had moved on and forgotten about him, or maybe even hated him. Instead, after slapping Red across the face and calling him a few choice names, the other male basically threw himself at Red. There were only a few times Red had ever seen Green cry, that had been one of them. Thunder rumbled in the distance, warning that the storm was likely about to get worse. Red was safe indoors those, so he didn’t concern himself over it. Even Pikachu remained curled up on the top of the back of the couch, every so often Red could hear his quiet snores.Pikachu seemed quite happy to have returned to civilization, he enjoyed Green’s cooking even more and making Pikachu finally warm up to the man.

Red on the other hand was still feeling out his connection with Green, his friend was the reason he’d finally deserted the mountain and dared to face civilization once more. After years and years of still not being able to get his friend out of his mind, he finally gave in. However, he had no idea on what to say to Green, he hadn’t planned out any grand speeches or charming lines. He never had a problem before with being blunt and straight to the point with Green, so he hadn’t expected this strange side effect. Green had changed in all ways, there was still a hint of the boy he remembered but he’d definitely matured. He was still as cocky as ever, but he wasn’t cruel. It appeared that working as a gym leader had softened him up a bit. If he won, he’d brag about it, but he would also give the kids pointers in how to become better. If he lost, he’d brush it off with a laugh before looking over at him.

Something about it all made Red’s heart speed up a bit. He should just tell Green how he felt already, that after all this time his affection had grown from love between friends to something more. Every time he confronted Green, ready to lay it all on the table, Green would do something to completely derail him. Whether it be from a simple smile or a light-hearted laugh that chased away every single last brain cell he had. Like always, he was left being silent and staring, unable to find the words to express himself. He sighed out, raking his fingers through his dark hair and only making it messier than before. Lightning flashed outside the windows, momentarily lighting up the small house Green lived in. Soon after, a massive crash of thunder followed after, loud enough to rattle the glass panes in the windows.

He could also hear a muffled yelp from the bedroom, causing Red to sit up a bit and look around. It was too dark to see more than the faint outlines of the furniture. He knew though that he’d heard a noise coming from Green’s room, worried that something might be up. Red pushed the blankets off him and began to feel his way around the furniture so he wouldn’t hurt himself in his way to ‘rescue’ Green from whatever happened. Far more slowly than he hoped, he made it to the small hallway, using his hand against the wall to guide himself down it towards the partially opened door leading to Green’s room. When he eased open the door a little, another flash of lightning illuminated the room through the blinds of Green’s windows. Briefly he could see the lump under the covers that he presumed was Green’s body, along with the faint glow of Eevee’s eyes as she was curled up at the end of the bed.

“Green?” He called out in his low voice, his tone hoarse from the lack of use and from the frozen air of the mountain.

Green had apparently heard him still over the dull roar of the rain on the roof, hearing the shuffling of fabric as Green peered out from under his blankets. “Oh… Hey, Red… Did I wake you? Sorry, you know how it is.”

Red frowned for a moment, it had taken a few seconds for it to all click in place. The times Green and Red had stayed at each others houses, whenever it was a bad thunderstorm Green would always cling to him like a lifeline. Red thought Green would’ve grown out of his fear of thunderstorms but it seemed that despite all the changes Green had made in his life, this wasn’t one. Before Red knew what he was really doing, he moved into the dark room and eased himself down on Green’s bed. He sank down into it as if it were a cloud, figures Green would spoil himself when he could. Red pulled the covers up so he could slide into them and lay on his side to face Green. Only the sound of the rain and their quiet breathing could be heard, Red wasn’t certain what to say as he was a man of few words.

When another clap of thunder boomed through the house, Red could feel the bed move as Green jumped in surprise. Instinctively, Red reached out with one hand, curling it about Green’s waist before dragging him close. As children he would do this, but as adults, it felt different. More intimate to have Green’s body pressed close into the shelter and protection his body offered. Green didn’t struggle, but instead he buried his face against Red’s chest, hiding himself away from the storm. Red tilted his head down, pressing his face into those messy light brown spikes of hair, uncaring if he messed them up further. Right here holding Green felt important, it meant more than just comforting Green.

Right there in that moment, he was holding his entire world.


	4. Namelessshipping / Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: Uh… some heated moments?
> 
> AU: Vampires.

Green was locking up the gym for the night, he had already sent the other gym trainers home early while he cleaned up. It was the usual routine, while they were either the same age or only a year or two younger, Green still felt older. Maybe it was because of all the experiences he had but he sure didn’t feel like a twenty year old. He had been placed as leader of the Viridian Gym since he was eleven years of age, a responsibility that no kid should have set on their shoulders. After his crushing defeat of his rival at the Indigo Plateau, he hadn’t any direction. He’d been just a kid and hadn’t exactly thought about his future beyond becoming Champion, much less if he had failed to keep that title. So when Lance approached him with the offer to take Giovanni’s place, he really had no other choice.

For the first few years, he had resented it, to be a constant reminder of his failure, of the long work hours with no chance to go out and have adventures again. What had annoyed him the most was the fact Red had just up and disappeared right after winning the title, a title he had wanted for so long. At first, Green was happy Red was gone, then hated his childhood friend for abandoning him just like that, and now he had simply accepted this way of living. Being the last gym leader trainers face, he could hone his skills against various opponents and only the strongest could get past him. Losing didn’t bother him much anymore, it was a bit of a thrill to find someone strong enough to beat him. However, it would always end up dragging up old memories.

Green rubbed the back of his neck as he turned off the floor lights, feeling that sensation that someone was watching him. It had been this way all day today, but when he had voiced his concerns, the other trainers hadn’t felt the same and wrote it off as Green getting old they would tease. He looked over his shoulder again, but the gym was completely empty as expected. Without the neon floor lights, the place looked larger and darker. It had never bothered Green before but now it seemed like the shadows on the sides of the gym were darker and larger. Maybe all the paperwork was getting too him, he should get home and rest and everything would be right as rain by tomorrow.

When he turned off the overhead lights, he cast one more glance over his shoulder. That’s when he thought he saw a figure standing on the other side of the gym. It was too late to stop himself as the switch already cut off power, sending the large building into darkness.Before he could move to push the switch back up, a hand captured his wrist, cool skin was in contrast to his warmer flesh. He was about to throw a punch with his free hand, only to have that one caught just as quickly. Anger raised in Green at being surprised like this but a firm body suddenly pushed him up against the wall, trapping him there and stilling his struggles. “If you don’t get off me, dickhead, I’ll make you regret it!” Green shouted, jerking at his arms to free them as they were penned against the wall with the rest of his body.

In the darkness, Red could see that emerald fire in Green’s eyes as the other male tried to glare up at him but the darkness of the gym was too thick for the gym leader to penetrate. For Red though, he could see with a decent amount of ease. He knew he had caught Green by surprise, but he couldn’t help it, he had watched Green all day and hadn’t been able to interact with him, he had never been alone long enough for Red to make a move. Green likely would’ve been pissed off anyways if Red had just suddenly showed up and interrupted his work. Now though, he had Green all to himself, there wasn’t anything to stop him now.

Green’s heart was beating wildly, calling out to Red in such a sweet symphony that Red found it difficult to resist such a strong allure. Red curled his tongue over the front of his upper teeth, feeling the sharp points of his canines brush against the flat surface. Red leaned closer, feeling that warm breath brush over his cheek, making him yearn for that warmth once again. For so long, Red had only experienced the bitter cold of the mountain. So there wasn’t any way he could possibly resist now, his thumbs brushed back and forth in an intimate caress along the insides of green’s wrists. Lifting his eyelids, his thick eyelashes no longer hid his true nature as his crimson gaze pierced through the darkness between them to lay upon Green’s face. He could hear the catch of Green’s breath as he took note, could feel the slight, reluctant tremble in the other male’s body.

“Green.” His voice came out in a soft whisper, thickly laced with his vampire allure to draw his prey to him. This wasn’t just prey, Green was more than that to Red, but right now while he was yearning for Green, he just couldn’t stop himself. He could feel the tension ease a little from Green’s body, enough that Red was confident enough to release the other male’s hands. This freed up Red’s hands as they moved to glide along Green’s sides, admiring his childhood friend’s frame. They didn’t stop until they reached the middle of Green’s thighs, there, they slipped around behind them. With a show of strength, Red lifted Green up from there, guiding those legs to curl about his slightly narrow waist and locking his ankles to hold on there. Red leaned in closer, pressing the front of his body against Green’s, feeling the racing beat of Green’s heart against his own chest.

Red found Green’s hands clinging to his shoulders, fingers curled into the threadbare red fabric of his vest. Instead of pushing Red away, he was being pulled closer. Even in this moment of danger, Green could still be demanding for what he desired. Red dipped forward, nuzzling his face against Green’s neck and inhaled deeply through his nose, filling his lungs with the scent of faint spicy cologne and beneath that, the natural and addicting scent of Green. The mixture made Red a little light headed, driving him for more, he wanted Green like nothing else before. It had always been like that in a way, chasing after Green but when he had finally caught Green on the Indigo Plateau, he had screwed up royally. Now though, after years of waiting, he was back to try again.

Before Red knew what he was doing, his lips parted to give way to his tongue, letting it slide sensually over Green’s neck, tracing that vein as it pounded beneath a thin layer of skin. Red felt a shiver run through Green’s body as the other male tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Red in a invitation. Red decided to tease Green, to brush the tips of those fangs over the slicked, sensitive skin. At first, Green moaned out before quickly cutting himself off once he realized what an embarrassing sound he just made as it echoed through the barren gym. “Just hurry up already!” Green managed to ground out through the building anticipation despite the danger that was before him. Confident and bold as ever, much better than the Green he’d seen going through a boring daily routine. This hinted of a passionate Green he remembered, vibrant enough to draw Red in like a venemoth to flame.

Red’s mouth opened wider, his lips peeling back and out of the way for his ivory teeth to expose themselves a moment before they pressed down against Green’s vulnerable neck. Red wasn’t savage, he eased down with practiced precision to pierce through the thin veil of skin and into the rich artery beneath. He didn’t want to unnecessarily hurt Green, that had never been his intention. Despite that, Green let out a little yelp, surprised by the sharp pricks of pain blossoming from his neck. After that, Red could feel Green easing into a trance-like state, Red’s saliva entering the other male’s system. A toxin that helped keep his prey passive and give them the illusion that the draw of blood was pleasurable.

Sealing his lips around the bite, Red pulled slowly, tasting the first sweet drop of blood in what felt like ages. A muffled sound left him, a moan of pure delight that joined in with Green’s. His grip tightened on Green’s hips, forgetting his strength in the heat of things as he practically crushed Green between him and the wall. A hand shoved off his red cap so fingers could delve into Red’s dark hair, messing it up even more than before as Green held him against his neck. Red felt himself falling, the instinct to draw more of that warm blood into his body, craving the need to feel warm once more. However, there was a stronger desire rising within him, quelling those darker thoughts. His love for the man before him was stronger and older than the vampire drive and would not be ignored.

After a internal struggle, Red withdrew his fangs from Green’s once perfect skin. His tongue grazed over the twin wounds he had left in his wake, cleaning the blood from them and using his saliva to keep more blood from escaping. Green was panting softly, he could feel the rush of each exhale ruffle his dark hair. They both remained therefor some time, Red placing fleeting kisses along Green’s jawline, making his way up to the other male’s lips. As soon as Red’s lips were close to Green’s, Green leaned forward with the first initiative, meshing their lips together almost in a frenzy. Red tilted his head to deepen the kiss, feeding off Green’s energy now as he felt Green’s tongue press against the seam of his lips, needing entrance. However, Red pulled away, tearing himself away from those lips he could lose himself in happily. However, he didn’t want Green to gain the taste of blood from Red’s mouth.

“Why are you down here, Red?” Green’s heavy panting voice broke the silence between them, his tone low and a bit strained. “Its not safe down here, not for you.” He was starting to sound a bit angry with his concern, that Red would put himself in danger by coming down here to civilization.

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”


	5. Moonlit Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: Hot biting and some blood, its difficult to judge what to warn about, aaaa.
> 
> AU: Werewolf. A followup to this story. https://redsdesktop.tumblr.com/post/165790506228/nameless-week-protecting-each-other

The morning sun had yet to breach the horizon by the time Red slipped back into bed, smelling of Green’s coconut hair care products and vanilla body wash. Red was never picking about what he washed with, enjoying the familiar scent of whatever Green had picked out. The soft, cool sheets were a nice reprieve after the warm tropical night air of Alola and Red was all too eager to slide into bed with Green. He always hated having to leave Green at night, even if it was only once a month. Being there when the man he loved fell asleep and woke up held a special meaning to Red, the promise to protect and comfort Green, to hold him close at night and chase away any bad dreams. The bed only shifted lightly from Red’s weight, but it was enough to stir Green a little so the other male rolled over to face him. Red curled an arm around Green’s waist, pulling him close and into the soothing warmth of his body.

Green was always understanding and patient, though they had their arguments and disagreements, what mattered was eventually they’d forgive each other. Red knew he’d been a hard case to handle, years of solitude and letting his more wolfish instincts run wild hadn’t made him fit for the civilized world. However, Green refused to allow Red to stay up on that mountain a second more and Red wasn’t all too eager to let Green go after so long. However, he couldn’t ask Green to stay up on Mount Silver, the place was too dangerous even for an experienced Pokemon trainer, Green was still just a human. A very strong willed and stubborn human, but that didn’t mean much out there in the blizzard. Now though, they were in the exact opposite climate, where the sun shone nearly every day, the wind was only a gentle breeze off the cool ocean water. It was a good vacation spot if one didn’t have thick layers of fur every so often.

Not to mention the sand, it got everywhere while he’d wolfed out, all in his fur and up his nose, there simply was not escaping it. The only wooded area was a lush, extremely humid jungle that made Red feel like he was in a sauna. Alola was vastly different from the dreary region of Kanto, where fog and cool cloudy weather tended to take up most of the year. Despite all of Red’s complaints though, there were some good qualities about the place. Like seeing Green laugh as they went swimming in the ocean, or when he saw Green’s shocked and frustrated look when Red had taken a large bite out of his ice cream. Trekking through the wilds, finding new pokemon and seeing Green light up with excitement, or get that determined, cocky glint in his eyes when he challenged someone to a battle. Without Green, Alola would be a pretty boring place in Red’s opinion.

Then again, maybe he was just lovesick.

Red nuzzled his face into that wild bedhead of honey brown hair, hearing a small groan of disapproval from Green. Even asleep, he still didn’t like his hair being messed up even though he had a serious case of bed head already, a sign he hadn’t exactly slept well. Red hummed out a sound, trying to lull Green back into a deeper sleep and allow him to enjoy his favorite activity of playing with Green’s hair. His hands lowered to slip up under the bottom of the back of Green’s shirt, wanting to feel warm and soft skin under his fingertips. Gently, he glides his hands upwards, smoothing out his palms to cover as much surface as possible. Once he reached the top, he began to gently knead his fingers into Green’s muscles, working the lingering tension out of them. This was rewarded with a quiet sigh as Green melted in his hands, molding himself perfectly against Red.

“Red.” Green’s voice broke the relaxing silence after a while and causing Red’s eyes to open partially. He hadn’t known how long they had laid there together, or when he had drifted off but he could already see the faint light of dawn peeking around the corners of the curtains. In response to Green’s word, Red hummed out questioningly, only using his voice when it was absolutely necessary. Luckily, Green seemed to be able to read his subtle expression and low sounds with ease. No surprise with how long they’d known each other.

“We’ve been together for ten years now…” Green started with the obvious, making Red curious as to where this was going. Green was usually direct with his words, not one to beat around the bush. Red pulled away a little so he could look down at Green’s face, who now was looking up at him with a sleepy sort of determination. Strange seeing how Green normally didn’t talk until he at least had coffee in his system and his hair fixed.

“And we’ve been married for three months…” Green continued, further dragging Red along, making his curiosity growing exponentially. He glanced down, feeling Green’s hand slide into his own, making it known of their marriage by their wedding bands bumping into each other. It was always a constant reminder that no matter how bad things got, he had someone there every step of the way. Though, he hated having to remove the ring whenever the full moon came around, but he’d rather not lose it and it just wouldn’t fit his finger when he wolfed out.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I want you to bite me.” Green finally became direct even though his words spilled out in a rush, taking Red by surprise. Green had hinted about the idea before, but Red wasn’t too convinced about it. Mostly because he knew the first shift was always the most painful and it took a while to really get in control of the more basic instincts of a wolf. As a child, he had no one to teach him, no one to explain why he was the way he was. It was why he’d been so quiet, so distant from all the other kids. Everyone else had avoided him as the weird kid, but Green had only found Red to be a mystery to be unraveled.

Now Red was faced with the idea of Green becoming like him, he would be different from everyone else. Now that Red had settled into society once more and had been in a relationship with Green for a while now, Red didn’t have much to deny Green. He wanted to, to spare Green what Red had to go through as a kid, but Green wouldn’t be alone. Red would be there, he would make sure Green could get through it all with Red right there beside him. He didn’t think he had a choice with the way Green was staring at him with that determined look in his eye. Red sighed out and dragged a hand through his messy dark hair, it was a big decision he couldn’t take lightly.

“It’ll hurt.” Red stated, trying to warn Green away.

“I’m willing. I don’t want you to be alone through the transition anymore.” Green countered with a very good reason. Red would love to have Green with him, so he wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving him behind for a midnight run. He needed to let his wolf run or else he’d grow agitated and stressed, not a good combination for when he was in public.

“You won’t be the same.” Red pressed.

“You’ll still love me anyways.” Green said with a hint of smugness in his tone, knowing he’d already won. Red subtly rolled his eyes in their sockets, but Green was right. If Green changed, then Red would adapt, nothing would pull him away now.

“Fine.” Red grumbled, lowering his head slowly so he could press his face into the crook of Green’s neck. He inhaled deeply through his nose, branding Green’s scent into his lungs before sighing out with relaxed content. His breath brushed out over Green’s tender skin, making the male shiver a little in his arms. Red could hear Green’s quickening heartbeat from this close, a sign that Green was ready and expecting a bite. Red was hesitant as he pressed his lips against Green’s pulse, for years he’d been careful about not accidentally turning Green. For a while he hadn’t even kissed Green in fear than his saliva could infect him. Green hadn’t been thrilled by Red’s reserves and had promptly shoved his tongue into Red’s mouth that day.

“Hurry up.” Green’s words were breathless with excitement but Red let out a little growl at his husband’s usual impatience. Parting his lips, his tongue slide out, tracing the tip along Green’s skin to collect a taste and leave a trail of warm saliva in its wake. Green tipped his head back, giving Red more room in an invitation but Red would do this on his own schedule. This was an important moment and he didn’t want to mess up, and he was gaining the confidence to bite, knowing it would hurt.Finally, his jaws opened, peeling his lips back to reveal teeth that weren’t exactly human but neither were they an animals. They were more obvious than usual, just one of the many reasons he didn’t talk to anyone but Green and his own mother. On the top, he had a set of two sharp and thick canines on each side of his mouth and a matching pair on the bottom. It was enough to intimidate anyone but for Green, it only served to excite him but until know it had been a forbidden fruit.

The tips of those deadly fangs brushed along Green’s sensitive skin, feeling that Adam’s apple bob as Green swallowed. He kept Green on edge, enjoying making his husband wait with bated breath. It drove Green crazy in all the right ways, already Green’s fingers were curled against Red’s chest, trying to grasp and hold on. Right when Green started to squirm, Red gave in and snapped his jaws closed. He didn’t want to prolong Green’s pain by going slow, with one quick bite, his teeth pierced thin flesh with ease. He heard Green’s cry echo in their quiet room as the pain caught him by surprise despite knowing it would happened. Red tightened his jaws, digging his teeth in deeper, missing his saliva with Green’s blood and wanting to make sure it took the first time. He didn’t want there to be any mistakes, didn’t want to have to hurt Green again like this.

His lips sealed around the captured flesh, his tongue soothing over the skin in attempts to chase away the pain and lather more of his infectious saliva into the blood that pooled out around his fangs. Green’s arms curled about his neck, holding Red against him, refusing to let Red back away just because of the pain. Red closed his eyes and slowly withdrew his teeth from Green’s neck, laving the flat of his tongue over the wounds to help stop the blood from spilling out. He murmured out a quiet apology, still regretting to have caused Green pain despite his husband asking for it. Red placed several light kisses along the vicious looking bite on the side of Green’s neck as Green’s hand combed through Red’s hair, reassuring the silent male that he would be okay. Those kisses soon trailed upwards over Green’s chin before Red’s lips settled on Green’s in a soft but affectionate kiss, now more than ever Red would never be alone.


	6. Prescribed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green Oak
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Doctor/Patient & Omegaverse
> 
> I’m considering this a Oneshot but I will likely add more to it other times, like a continuing ficlet, I guess?

Green hurried through the sterile white halls, it was his first day at work and he was already running late. It hadn’t been completely his fault though, Eevee had protested him leaving for work by hiding his shoes. By the time he reached the receptionist desk of the hospital, he was out of breath and his once perfectly styled hair was in tatters from being wind blown. He quickly checked in for work five minutes late, he’d have to make up for his fault by working extra hard in attempts to cover up this mistake. He could only pray that Eevee wasn’t ruining his furniture right now in he anger, but it couldn’t be helped. If his Pokemon wanted to keep eating her fancy food, then Green needed a job now that he was fresh out of college and no longer living on grants and his grandfather’s money. He turned his hazel eyes to the girl behind the desk, giving her his best smile, he wanted to give off a good first impression if he was going to be working with these people.

“Hi, I’m Green, I’m the new doctor, I’m supposed to meet up with Doctor Lance to show me around?” He held confidence in his tone, but really, he was nervous and just hid it well. He’d always been like that, hiding what he truly felt. It was a bit contradictory to have studied in the field of psychology and yet was unable to really fix himself. As long as his problems didn’t bleed over into his work and onto other people, he didn’t think it would be a problem. Or at least, that’s what he always told himself. He prevented himself from sighing out at his own thoughts, not wanting to seem impatient as the receptionist called up the man Green was supposed to meet for a tour and what his job all entailed.He’d only met Lance once before during the interview, so he must have left a good impression if the esteemed Doctor decided to hire him on board.

“You’re finally here.” A voice brought him from his thoughts, stern and strict just like he remembered. Lance was definitely a no nonsense type of man and Green straightened up immediately, not wanting to be caught slouching by this man.

“Sorry, sir.” Green offered an apology but no excuse, Lance didn’t seem like the one to be bothered by excuses. Lance didn’t seem to want to linger by the desk, his schedule likely filled up and he was just squeezing a tour in so Green didn’t screw up. He rubbed at his neck sheepishly, feeling the bandages over his neck. They were mandatory in hospitals, the thick bandages were meant to cover the scent glands on a person’s neck and wrists, keeping them from perfuming the place. With so many people around, strangers coming and going, it was better not to leave a strong scent that might stress the patients out. Green preferred to wear them every time he stepped outside, as being an Omega always ended up causing him added stress. Now, he was virtually scentless, only having the barest hint on his skin, but nothing that would reveal his secondary gender.

“You’ll be working in the rehabilitation ward.” Lance explained as they walked down the hall, the place was a maze of hallways and signs, it was a miracle anyone could find their way through this place. Eventually, they stepped into an elevator, the confining space was a little unnerving for Green, but he blamed it on his instincts. He didn’t know what Lance was, how his omega side should act around him. Lance already knew that Green was an omega, since the man was his boss and it was important and confidential information in case he had to deal with a multitude of problems. Not only that but it was mandatory to take medication to suppress heats and ruts, the hospital couldn’t have its employees causing more trouble rather than fixing it.

The elevator dinged to announce they had arrived at the floor Green would be working at, he just had to remember it was the fourth floor so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself by getting lost in this labyrinth of a hospital. Lance was brisk in his walk, taking the lead to guide Green down the halls, the other doctors and nurses brushing past them, hurrying off to their duties without pausing to greet them. Green guessed when people relied on the employees here, there wasn’t time for pleasantries so he couldn’t find it rude. However, it was going to be tough since Green did like to talk a good deal, he’ll just have to remember to cut back until break times.

“Since you’re new, will assign you one patient for the first week and then gradually increase the number until I can trust you’re experienced enough to handle the task of several demanding patients.” Lance stopped beside a closed door, room 405 from the label beside the door. The older doctor picked up a clipboard from the hook on the wall to skim over the pages to make sure everything was in order. Once satisfied, he handed the clipboard to Green, who looked down at the information presented to him with a confused look. However, he couldn’t linger as Lance was already opening the door and making his way inside.Green hurriedly followed after him.

The room was spartan in appearance, blank walls but a nice large window that covered three quarters of the wall overlooking the park below. The room itself smelled like a faint scent of pine and snow, like the wilderness was just past the veil of reality. However, Green knew the smell somewhat, alphas always tended to have that woodsy smell to them. Though it was usually a warmer scent, like sitting in front of a wood burning stove, this was untamed and yet forcibly restrained into the shackles of society. The source of this strange scent was sitting in a chair in front of the window, a long forgotten cup of coffee on the small round table beside him. He didn’t even look up upon them entering, didn’t seem to acknowledge them that Green was concerned that maybe he was disconnected from reality.

“Red, you have a guest today.” Lance spoke up, his tone demanding attention and yet the young male in the chair still didn’t respond. Green frowned for a moment, but when Lance beckoned him closer, he had no choice. Green stepped forward, between the window ant the man named Red. He gave his best smile, one he had practiced all his life, it didn’t matter how he felt on the inside. It was great for this line of work, patients wanted friendly and nice doctors and employees, so that’s what Green had to present himself as.

“Hi, I’m Green, its a pleasure to meet you Red.” He held out a hand, not really expecting the other male to take it but he wanted to offer it, to show that he wanted to be kind to his first charge. It was then that Green finally got a good look at the man’s face. Red didn’t look like much, especially with the vague alpha scent that inhabited the room. Judging by what he could with Red sitting down, the other was at least a head shorter than him with just enough body weight to make him not appear to be skeletal. Though with such ghostly white skin, Green was surprised he wasn’t offering his hand to a dead guy.However, Red lifted his gaze, the first sign of movement Green had seen the guy make and he was struck in place by the color of those eyes. Red irises weren’t unheard of but Green had never seen them in person before, so it wasn’t any surprise that he’d be stunned by them.

Red eyes tended to unnerve people, eyes of the devil most labeled them as. However, Green couldn’t help but marvel at the color, how his dark long and thick eyelashes made the color pop along his pale skin. Like rubies in snow, peering out at him through the straight fringes of his equally dark hair. It was a struggle for Green to determine what the man was thinking, his face was expressionless, but Green had a gut feeling that the man beneath this cool veneer was something more. He wanted to find out, to explore until the mystery was solve, which meant the man would be cured of whatever ailed him. Green moved to retract his hand that had been left hanging in the air for an awkward amount of time. However, before he could let it drop, a warm hand caught it and catching Green by surprise.

Green glanced down, spotting his slightly sun-kissed hand captured by the milky white skin of his patient. What Green thought would be a friendly handshake soon turned into Green being pulled closer to the man sitting in the chair. Before he knew what Red’s intent was, he felt the pinching of the bandage of his wrist being peeled off. Panicking, Green jerked his hand in attempts to free himself. “Hey! Wait!” He exclaimed as Red only tightened his grip a little and leaned in. Just when his nose nudged under what little bandaged he peeled off, he was interrupted by a hand shoving him back into his seat. Green looked up to see Lance had decided that was enough and had firmly reminded Red that it wasn’t allowed.

“Red, we’ve already told you that you can’t remove the bandages here.” The elder doctor’s voice was stern, Green would hate to see the man mad and hoped he never would. Green soothed the bandaged back in place, feeling a bit annoyed under the surface. So much for a pretty face, an alpha would always be an alpha he groused mentally. He couldn’t say that outloud, he wanted to keep his job and he needed to have something mythical and rare called patience.

“Sorry. He’s never done that before, he usually ignores all the nurses and doctors we assign to him. I thought it would be an easy first project for you.” Lance amended as he scowled down at Red, who didn’t seem to want to peel his gaze away from Green. Talk about creepy on top of being a nosy alpha. “If you want, I can assign you to someone else.”

“That won’t be necessary, really. Just part of the job, it’ll be good practice in dealing with unruly patients.” Green laughed lightly, still rubbing his wrist, able to feel the slight burn of the brief touch Red’s nose had made against his scent gland. He hadn’t been so blatantly touched like that since high school when his hormones were just as out of control as he’d been. Luckily, he was out of that stage, or so he hoped. He’d distracted himself with getting through college that he’d forgotten what it was like to be touched in such a manner. He definitely should not be thinking about it now in front of a patient who didn’t understand the concept of ‘personal boundaries’. Not to mention, he wouldn’t be caught dead having some sort of personal relationship with an alpha, he preferred betas and other omegas, they were far more respecting of a person’s comfort than Alphas were.

“I’ll be looking forward to working more with you, Red.”


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Red was the one who lost all his battles against Green.

Red sat idly in his chair, reading a magazine about the latest Pokemon news around the world. It was another slow day, which wasn’t uncommon, not a lot of people made it to the Elite Four. So he was left to waste the day away at the Indigo Plateau with Pikachu who snoozed in content on a little bed beside his chair. He was just starting to read the section about the gym leaders in Kalos when he heard a door open and shut, causing him to peer curiously over the top of his magazine. It was Green and he was heading his way, it had been like this for years. That didn’t mean his heart grew used to seeing the sight of his childhood friend making his way over to him with a confident stride that made Red’s usually sluggish heart pick up its pace a little. It had taken him a few years to understand why he felt so light-headed whenever Green was around him, he definitely liked Green more than a friend should.

“Hey, Red. Slow day, huh?” Green had grown a bit, maturing well and shedding some of his arrogance at least around him. When they were kids before their journey, he would always tag along behind Green, the boy was confident, smart, and always kept Red safe despite Green being the one to get them into trouble in the first place. When Red wanted to tag along with Green on their Pokemon adventure, everything changed. Green had pushed him away and after every battle Red lost against his friend, green would insist Red give up and go home. It wasn’t until Rocket got involved that Red had realized that his weak nature had no room in the battling circuit. Red sighed and closed his magazine, giving Green a nod as the taller male began unlatching his pokeballs from his belt and putting them in the tray.

“I decided to do some training with Lance today, so my Pokemon are a bit beat up. That old man never takes it easy.” Green gave Red an amused grin, making Red quickly stand up and pick up the tray.He placed it in the Pokehealer and closed the transparent lid, after pressing a few buttons, he started the process of healing Green’s Pokemon.

This is how most of the days went.

Green had achieved everything he wanted, he was the champion, popular, handsome, girls fawned over him. And Red, well, he had taken a different route in life, one that still allowed him to be close to Green, the one person he really had left in this world. He became a nurse, well, he was studying to become a full fledged doctor so he had something to impress Green. However, his friend seem lost in his own world, only coming to see Red once or maybe twice a day if Red was lucky. Green would at least be polite to him, now that Red wasn’t exactly a challenge. Then again Red hated battling. He didn’t like putting his friends in danger, couldn’t stand to see his Pokemon injured and that lead him to this profession instead of becoming a battler.

“I was thinking about heading out for dinner soon since it doesn’t look like any challengers will be arriving.” Green made idle conversation as he usually did, Red only nodded to let his friend know he was listening. He never contributing to the conversation, what was there for him to talk about anyways? His life was boring in comparison. After work, he’d go home and fix himself and Pikachu dinner and watch TV or study for his medical classes. Green always had extravagant stories about riveting battles, dates with pretty girls, or interviews on TV. While all that was exciting, it just wasn’t the life for Red. For Green though, he was living it up, Red could see that spark in those hazel eyes when he talked about the things he was passionate about. Though Red would never stare for too long, with his pale skin, a blush would stick out like a sore thumb.

Red had watched Green grow into his body, the other boy had always been tall and all limbs and wild hair. Now he’d grown into his body quiet well, his stylish clothes accented everything about him. Maybe Red was a bit biased though since he was in love with his best friend. Something he’d never admit to. Red had typical Kanto straight black hair that he never bothered to style, his pink and white scrubs were unflattering and hung off his body like he never achieved a growth spurt. The only thing remarkable about Red was his eyes and even then they disturbed quite a lot of people with how unnaturally red they were. All in all, Green was so far out of his league, Red didn’t hope to dream.

“I was hoping you’d join me.” Green continued after a moment of hesitation, something his friend never did. Red simply nodded out of habit, having not yet processed what the other boy said. Red was beginning to open the lid to the Pokehealer when it finally hit him. Instantly he froze, his mind scrambling to make sense of what had just been said. Surely he hadn’t heard correctly, he’d been so distracted with his own thoughts that he heard it wrong is all. Still though, it was enough to warm his cheeks, creating a faint dusting of pink across the smooth surface. He could only hope Green didn’t notice as he placed the tray of healed Pokemon on the counter before him. Before he could pull his hands away, warmer ones covered them.

Instantly, Red’s gaze jumped to Green’s face in surprise, it was the first time they had touched in years. Red had always been adverse to touching, Green knew and respected that. It was strange to feel another person’s skin brush against his, warm with slight callouses. Green had tried to fight his rough palms back with lotion, but he was equally determined to train with his Pokemon. Green held his gaze, making Red’s heart beat even faster, this wasn’t normal. Red rarely made direct eye contact with anyone and now he was torn. He regretted locking gaze with Green because it was so easily to fall into those eyes that seemed to be focused on him and no one else. Red wasn’t used to such attention, he was just another nurse people overlooked. Some people never bothered to know his actual name and just called him ‘Joy’ despite being obviously a male.

“Red, I’m serious.” Green pressed, confusing Red even more. After all these years Red hadn’t noticed anything that indicated that Green held any interest in him besides casual friends. “I’m… I’m asking you on a date.” Red might have so social issues but he wasn’t dumb, was he? This was all out of the blue, so maybe he’d missed something over the years?

“Why?” The single word was the barest sound in the empty entrance of the Indigo Plateau, but it was the first verbal word he’d said in a very long time.

“Ah, well, I.” This was when Green seemed to be losing his confidence, it was a strange thing to see and yet… oddly cute. The way he briefly adverted his eyes and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment to distract himself. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for some time now, but you hardly pay attention to me, much less look at me. I can’t take it any longer. I can’t sleep without thinking and worrying that you might not like me or something.”

Not like Green? Had he really been ignoring Green all this time? He was scared, afraid of getting drawn in by someone who had moved on to greater things. It was only because Green had to see Red almost ever day that they managed to remain friends somewhat. Red just didn’t have the heart to leave his best friend, so he had worked hard to obtain the position as nurse for the Elite Four and Kanto Champion.

“What?” How eloquent as always, Red chastised himself. He should say something, say what he’d locked away for so long. The fear held him back, just like before. He swallowed heavily, his nervousness rising and making his palms clammy. It had been so long since he felt acute fear, the kind that washes a wave of cold over his entire body. What if he admitted how much he loved his friend only to be left for someone else, someone better than him? He would lose his friend, the easy friendship he had now would turn awkward and Red would hurt even worse just to see Green go off with someone else.He stood there, just like he had the day he tried to face off against the Team Rocket boss, frozen in fear as reality hit him hard.

And then there was a strange warmth blossoming out from his lips. A pressure that he’d never experienced before. Red’s eyes flew open in surprise, not knowing that he’d shut them in his panic attack. Green’s face was close, entirely too close. It was then he realized that what he was feeling was Green kissing him, driving the cold away with warmth. Those worn hands framing his face, cupping his flushed cheeks to keep him from pulling back. Not that he could. Red was stunned, rooted to his spot. He had to be dreaming, but it felt too real. The warmth, the vague scent of spice and sweat, the soft feel of lips against his own. What felt like forever as he was spiraling at a dizzy rate, Green finally pulled away but only by a few inches. Heated breath rushed over his parted lips, slightly plush after such a long kiss.

Green’s face held an expression of concern as he searched Red’s face to make sure Red was okay. Red was far from okay, but he might consider it in a good way. He didn’t feel like he was drowning in fear anymore, but like he was floating in a dream.There was the tender back and forth motion of Green’s thumbs over his cheeks, soothing his anxiety away with each gentle stroke. If this was a dream, Red didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to stay here with this Green, a Green that looked at him like Red was his entire universe.Before he could stop himself, words spilled forth from his lips, breathless and dazed.

“I love you.”

Red watched as he had exposed himself, his innermost feelings to leave himself vulnerable before Green. His friend smiled, a genuine one that caused his beautiful eyes framed by those thick eyelashes to light up.

“I love you too. I’ve always have.”


	8. Prescribed Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: ABO & Doctor/Patient

Working at the hospital had its ups and downs, but Green was too stubborn to ever call it quits. He’d feel like he would not only fail himself but patients who needed him. While he had to admit he did like feeling important and needed, he wouldn’t let it get to his head. If he really wanted to be famous then he would’ve became a celebrity, he’d excelled in all his classes at school so he could’ve been anything, even if he was an omega. However, during college, he had taken it upon himself that he desired to make a difference in people’s lives, to help them. He hated the idea of following in his grandfather’s footsteps, so instead of becoming a surgeon, he became a psychologist. Plus, opening people up was just a bit too disgusting for his tastes.

He clocked in a bit early that morning, wanting to get everything in order before he made his rounds. He liked to check in on his patients individually before he had group therapy meetings at the end of the day. Already, most of his patients had come and gone, but one always remained the same. Red seemed to be a permanent fixture in the hospital, he’d seen the alpha’s file. He’d been in the hospital for years, transferring from one place to the next in attempts to figure out what was wrong with him and how someone could fix it. Red was unresponsive and what was assumed to have dissociation, it tended to unnerve the nurses a little but it was a different story with Green.

Red would sit in his chair and stare out the window for hours on end, it always made Green’s heart ache at the thought that maybe the man would rather be elsewhere, far away from here. Maybe he was looking too much into it, but he figured that whatever was haunting Red, there was no distance far enough to escape it. As he stepped up to the door to Red’s room, he reached for the clipboard in the plastic container on the wall and paused. In front of the clipboard was a bunch of flowers, a variety of spring flowers that looked like they had been pulled up from the hospital’s garden, judging by the roots and dirt. He stood there for a moment as he stared at the variety of colors as if whoever picked them wasn’t sure which one he’d like the best, it was charming to say the least as Green felt his cheeks warm a little.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been offered a gift, being an omega and handsome ( He prided himself on his good looks ), Green often got gifts from alphas trying to woo him. He liked the attention but he liked his independence as well, he wanted to get through schooling and get a good job before he bothered to even look around for someone. Even then, Green wasn’t a man to settle for anyone. Regardless of all of this, he picked up the flowers, they were pretty and the effort was endearing. Tucking his clipboard under his arm, he pushed open the door and as usual, Red was sitting in his chair staring out the window. It made Green curious, Red had never left his room, but he would’ve had to in order to pick the flowers and from the faint scent of Red beneath the floral scent of the flowers, he was certain he’d picked them.

“Mornin’, Red. Did you pick these for me?” He asked with interest, more excited about the fact that Red getting up and going outside on his own than the flowers themselves. It was a huge step forward to bring Red back from whatever secluded place he went to in his mind to get away from reality. Green set his clipboard and flowers down on the small table and pulled the spare chair up closer to Red. When those red eyes shifted onto him, Green could feel the impact, like the man’s entire focus suddenly narrowed in on him. His heart picked up a little and he cleared his throat to settle himself down a little, the nurses had told him that Red only seemed to really come back whenever Green was around.

Wordlessly, Red gave him a slight nod before glancing away briefly, it was not like an alpha to look away or… be shy? Green wiped a hand over his mouth to smooth away his amused smile, not wanting Red to think he was making fun of him when Green thought the man’s reaction was oddly cute.Once he gained control over his expression, he settled for an easy smile. “That’s great, really, it i, Red. You went outside and picked flowers without any help, I’d say that’s huge progress.” He nodded and leaned back in his chair, studying Red carefully. There had been a few incidents the first few days he’d worked with Red, the alpha had seemed intent on scent marking him, which was admittedly a little uncomfortable. Red seemed to finally get the hint when he caught wind of Green’s distress and had immediately stopped, even seemed to regret his actions.

Now though, Red furrowed his brows and frowned, turning his steady gaze on Green again, not satisfied with what Green had said. Green shifted uncomfortably in his seat, mentally cursing his omega nature acting up in front of an alpha. He couldn’t show an ounce of weakness around them or else they’ll take it as some sort of invitation. Sharks the lot of them. Red stood up, making Green tense a little but the other male only moved over to pick up the flowers before returning to his seat. Promptly, he shoved the flowers out towards Green, once again giving him the flowers but in a more personal fashion. Green stared in confusion, wondering why Red was doing this. Unable to deny the poor man, he took the flowers again and held them close. When he looked back up, Red was staring at him with an expectant expression.

“Oh uh… They are very pretty, thank you.” He tried again, it was difficult to understand what Red wanted since the man wouldn’t speak. There was nothing wrong with his vocal chords, it just seemed the man simply refused to speak. Green had tried to get him to write, but Red refused even though the man could obviously read perfectly. Red still didn’t seem completely satisfied with Green’s response and he leaned in close, making Green a little bit wary. However, Red simply raised a hand and pointed at a purple flower and tilted his head, a sign that he was asking some sort of question. Green stared down at the flowers and their variety of color, too mixed matched to properly work as a bouquet. It took a moment for him to figure out what Red was getting at, hopefully.

“You want to know which one is my favorite?” Green inquired in attempts to decipher what Red was asking, getting a single assertive nod in response. “Well, my favorite color is purple, but for flowers my favorite is the hydrangea. My sister used to have a hydrangea bush in the backyard when I was a kid, so I guess I’m a bit nostalgia for them.” He admitted, outside of work, he really didn’t have much of close friend to hold a conversation with. Even at home, he worked, studying until he was tired, maybe watch a bit of TV while his pet cat, Eevee, fell asleep on his lap. When Green looked up at Red, his gaze seemed a bit lighter, happier than some barely there man like before. While Green was concerned about letting it get to Red’s head about gifting him things like a typical alpha, it made him relieved to see Red so invested in reality for once.

He just hoped he was making the right decision in letting Red have his way, not that he was going to deny that receiving flowers hadn’t already made his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for another part, so here you go. Finally. After me procrastinating.
> 
> Kudos, bookmark, and comment, you filthy savages.
> 
> It motivates me to write more.
> 
> Also if you have an idea you want to see written, send me an ask on my Tumblr. Or just comment below. I'll try to write it as soon as I can, but you know how the ol' brain juice flows. Almost never. ╥﹏╥


	9. Prescribed Love 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: ABO & Doctor/Patient

“Has anyone seen Red?” Green questioned as he entered the break room. He had asked this question far too many times to count today but the answer was always the same. It wasn’t surprising that no one knew where his patient was since people tended to forget Red was around with the alpha so quiet and unresponsive to anyone other than Green himself. What was surprising was the fact that he’d been missing when Green came in this morning.

The first thing Green did every morning for the past few weeks was check in on Red first. He didn’t really like the idea of prioritizing Red over his other patients, but he’d grown a bit attached to the red-eyed alpha. He wasn’t like a majority of the alphas he’d met, he had a calm presence that wasn’t intimidating to be around and he always seemed to enjoy when Green tended to ramble on about himself. It was almost afternoon and there had been no sign of Red though and Green was starting to panic a little. Maybe that was a bit of an understatement. Red had been in the care of the hospital for almost a decade now, so if he went out into the world, Green didn’t know what would happen.

Of course, his mind immediately went to the worst possible outcomes, he could be out there lost and confused. Or worse, someone could’ve taken advantage of how gullible and kind he was despite his outwardly appearance. Green lifted his hand up to his mouth, chewing absent mindedly on the nail of his thumb. He should call the police and put out a missing persons report, he hated to do it, but Red wasn’t well enough to go out into the world alone. Green would go out himself but he was still on the clock and couldn’t simply leave and if he told his supervisor he’d end up in deep water for letting Red slip away. Even though Red was already gone before he got here, Green didn’t really want to take that chance.

After receiving a negative response from the staff in the break room, Green stepped out into the hall, he could feel his heart racing in his chest, making his hands a bit jittery. He needed to calm down, he was Green. He was confident, did well in school, and if he panicked too much his scent would leak through his patches and disturb everyone around him. The last thing he needed was alphas swarming him trying to see what was wrong, it would only make him embarrassed and annoyed. There was nothing worse than an alpha hovering all around him, taking up space and making it difficult to have any breathing room whatsoever.

Before he resorted to the last measure, Green decided that he would recheck the garden one last time. He already looked there once this morning as Red tended to favor being out there these past few days. Green had caught him snooping around out there but when he asked Red what the alpha was doing, he didn’t get much of a response. Though he didn’t know why Red would be hiding in the first place as Green thought the other man enjoyed Green’s company enough to stick around. He should’ve known better though as the more he got to know Red, the more he could see the man was a free spirit. He would stare out the window, as if longing for adventure to some place untouched by the civilized world. It would always give Green’s chest a painful squeeze whenever he saw Red like that, but he kept those feelings to himself.

Everything was wrong with the predicament he found himself with Red. This was his patient, it would be wrong if he got attached to the man and vice versa. Not only that but Green… Well, he never allowed himself to care for others. Society pressed on him because he was born an omega, whether it intended to or not. And while the world was changing, adapting and becoming more acquainted as seeing Omegas as more than just a submissive secondary gender, it was still ingrained in the older generations to treat Omegas as weak or in need of being protected. He didn’t want to get himself saddled with an alpha who thought he could control Green, to claim him like a possession. But… Maybe that’s why he enjoyed being around Red so much. He didn’t feel like his freedom was threatened and that Red saw him as an equal.

Green rubbed at his burning eyes, it was stupid to feel like he was about to cry as he stepped out into the fresh air of the garden. He’d only known Red for a short amount of time, there was no reason why Red would ever feel the need to stay around for Green when it seemed the call for freedom was much greater. Green didn’t want to be a hypocrite but he couldn’t help but to feel the need to be selfish. Then again people always called him selfish, this time he really felt it. He wanted Red to stay with him because the other made him happy, made him feel like he really meant something to someone.

Green clenched his teeth and swallowed passed the painful lump in his throat. He was so stupid for overthinking but it seemed his heart’s irrational feelings were strong than his mind’s logic. As he tried to collect himself, he had wandered aimlessly through the garden, feeling like his depressing mood was going to get the best of him despite his best efforts to find a silver lining in the storm cloud building inside him. It was because he was so caught up in his overthinking that he was caught off guard when a hand slipped into his own from behind, making him jolt in his skin and let out an embarrassing yelp of surprise. Instinctively, he tried to jerk his hand away, but those calloused fingers tightened their hold gently and gave a tug. This forced Green to turned around to face the one who had caught him by surprise.

His eyes widened when he spotted it was Red before him, looking a bit disheveled with dirt smudged over his forehead as if he wiped sweat away with a grimy hand. He could see the tight wrinkles of stress in the corners of Red’s eyes, making Green wonder what had happened to cause such things with the usually cool and collected Red. He couldn’t find the words as he was busy fighting back the urge to leap forward and wrap his arms around Red, to hold him close in relief that the man hadn’t left him. The thought alone made the tips of his ears redden and he quickly turned his head away so he could get a hold of himself before he did something completely idiotic.

“Where have you been?!” Green finally snapped, trying to use his sternest voice. It didn’t sound to convincing even to his own ears, there was a slight shake to hint the fear he’d experienced moments prior.

Despite his best attempted, Red seemed to see right through Green’s act and there was a slight upwards curve to those usually stern lips. As usual, no words escaped Red, instead he took a step away from Green but didn’t let go of his hand. Instead he gave it a tug, indicating Green should follow. Green wanted to be stubborn, wanting Red to apologize for making Green panic and worry so much about the alpha but he found it annoyingly difficult to resit Red. Especially when he took note of the excited glint in those ruby red eyes that haunted his dreams these days, not that he would openly admit. Maybe he would’ve if not for his professional standing.

With a sigh of defeat, Green allowed Red to guide him through the garden, closer to where Red’s room resided within the building. Once they came upon one of the singular trees that was situated in view of Red’s window, the alpha pointed instantly. Curious now to want had Red so invested in reality, Green followed Red’s pointing until he landed his gaze on the one thing out of place. Green had often stared out the window in silence with Red, it had been relaxing and warm to share such comfortable silence with the easy going male. So Green knew that what lay before him was a recent modification, done my none other than Red himself. He must have actually gone outside the hospital to achieve such a goal, to brave the world he held no interest in just to please Green.

Before him, planted in newly turned soil, was his very own hydrangea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.
> 
> Take it.
> 
> You know you want it. …ρ(･ω`･､)
> 
> ᴬˡˡ ᴵ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵉ  
> ʸᵒᵘ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ˡᵒᵗˢ ᵒᶠ ᶠᵘⁿ  
> ᴼᵖᵉⁿ ᵘᵖ ʸᵒᵘʳ ˡᵒᵛᶦⁿ' ᵃʳᵐˢ  
> ᵂᵃᵗᶜʰ ᵒᵘᵗ, ʰᵉʳᵉ ᴵ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ


End file.
